


【all光/公光】阿尔博特最终还是发现了

by Nogip



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogip/pseuds/Nogip
Summary: ⚠all光前提的公光⚠一些人走肾不走心⚠三观太正请绕行
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【all光/公光】阿尔博特最终还是发现了

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠all光前提的公光  
> ⚠一些人走肾不走心  
> ⚠三观太正请绕行

阿尔博特最终还是发现了。  
以往光之战士回到客房时都阻止了跟随过来的同伴，但是这次站在门口的人让他怎么都无法拒绝。  
他把水晶公让了进来，对方焦躁不安似乎想要解释什么，甚至尾巴轻轻摇摆着露了出来，自己却全然无知。  
光之战士看到桌上放着刚刚做好的一篮三明治，便随手拿起一个吃着。夜晚回归的诺弗兰特此刻有满天繁星从窗边洒向屋内，昏黄的灯光下水晶公还站在门口踌躇着，像是在犹豫要不要趁着门还没关退出去。  
最后他开口说：“我……我有话无论如何都想要问你，但是又没有找到合适地时机……”红猫缩着脖子低下头，把整张脸都藏在兜帽里。  
光之战士走过去关上门，无奈地问：“现在就我们俩，你说吧，什么事？”  
水晶公看起来更紧张了，甚至用手抓住了衣摆紧紧攥着，“我看到你和他们……我不是故意的！只是想确认一下你们的情况，所以就从观星室……”他语 无伦次地解释着：“如果这不是你的本意，我会帮你……”  
尽管水晶公没有抬头，光之战士在听到这番话后还是略微尴尬地悄悄移开了视线。关于自己是拂晓默认的泄欲工具一事——他注意到不知何时站在窗边的阿尔博特，抿了抿嘴看向另一侧，才缓慢开口道：“我是自愿的，我觉得没什么不好。”  
“诶？”水晶公没想到光的坦率，一时愣住反应不过来。而后他就像炸毛了一样躁动起来，话都抖得说不完整：“这、这样啊，既然是你的选择……但我还是觉得……唔……没有关系，这只是无关紧要的私事。为了你和这个世界，不管怎样我都……”  
光之战士伸手揉了揉水晶公的头，对方的兜帽自然褪下，露出眼角泛红的脸。  
明明说着没关系却还是一副非常在意的样子，拿出“你和世界”这种话来安慰自己，虽然光之战士没觉得自己做错了，还是生出一种莫名的歉意。  
可能是因为自己没法一心一意回应古拉哈提亚的感情吧，光之战士想。他安抚水晶公的手转而轻揉着对方的眼角，手上因为长时间握剑而磨出的茧子摩擦面部软肉的感觉让两人都很舒服。  
“不用说这些，我只是想放松一下。”光之战士犹豫了一下接着说，“……要和我试试看吗？”  
水晶公下意识地点头，抬眼看到光之战士饱经风霜后带着疲惫的脸庞后又僵在原地。不知道是在担心他，还是在为自己无意间遵循本能的做法感到羞愧。  
“都说了是放松，”光之战士笑了一下，揽住他的肩往床边走。回到水晶都后他已脱了铠甲，只穿着单衣。两人的肉体紧贴在一起，光之战士宽厚的手掌将热度印在水晶公的身上，后者整张脸都红了起来，嘴角却忍不住往上翘。  
阿尔博特已经从他们的对话里把事情猜了个大概，神色复杂地看着光之战士。对方走过窗边时和他对视了一瞬，然后露出一个不明显的透着无奈的笑容。阿尔博特本想和他探讨一下灵光卫的事，只好姑且放下。  
[没想到你还有这种奇怪的嗜好。]阿尔博特在一旁开口。  
这时光之战士已经在给坐在床边的水晶公宽衣解带了，水晶公猫耳动了动，忽然打起退堂鼓，说道：“……要不还是算了。我没有做过，我怕……”  
“没事，交给我就行了。”光之战士俯身吻了吻他的锁骨。  
水晶公忽然想起自己看到的画。于里昂热也是这样亲吻着光之战士的脖颈，让他潮红着脸咬着嘴唇被侵入，然后桑科瑞德就强行打开他的嘴吻上去，唇齿间喘息声倾泻而出。回过神时他已经开始硬了，然后使劲晃晃脑袋把那些回忆甩到一边。  
光之战士注意到他的变化，半推半就地把水晶公仰面按倒在悬挂公馆柔软的床上，自下而上地吻了上去。他的胡茬蹭过水晶公的脖颈，弄得对方紧张而又兴奋，直到发出些无意义的哼声，阴茎挺立着抵在光之战士的小腹上。  
光之战士咬着他的嘴唇吻上去，用一只手握住他的阴茎缓缓撸动起来。他含糊不清地说：“你应该看到了吧，我是下面的那个。”  
“嗯……”水晶公又不由自主地回忆起光之战士和其他人纠缠在一起的样子，脸红着点头。  
一旁的阿尔博特觉得自己有话要说，又无从插嘴。  
最后他还是问道：[我看着也无所谓吗？]  
“我无所谓。”光之战士偏头看了他一眼，然后结束了两人的吻，跨坐到水晶公身上自己撸着。  
两人的嘴角扯出一道线来，水晶公微微张嘴喘着气，听到这话还以为他在说上下的事，于是扯出一个笑容说：“只要你愿意的话。”  
很快光之战士就硬了起来。他跟拂晓的人、甚至其他人做过很多次，各种体位早就轻车熟路。虽然不想将此公之于众，既然暴露了也不打算隐瞒。  
光之战士用手沾了些之前放在桌上的蛋黄酱，伸到后面缓缓插入后穴给自己润滑。他没操过别人，却对如何取悦自己的身体了如指掌，后穴很快就能容下三根手指并模拟着交合不断扩张。光之战士的脸色也随之泛起了潮红，微眯着眼睛。  
水晶公手足无措地看着光之战士给自己做前戏，然后坐在他身上，扶住他已经硬的流水的肉棒用后穴一点点吞下去。就像他为拂晓的同伴所做的那样。  
他们用草绳捆住光的手脚，让他的身体毫无保留地暴露在无尽光下。然后他们之中的某个人就会狠狠操进光的穴口，让那里细微的褶皱都舒展开，光之战士再妄想隐忍也会泄出几声喘叫，这时就会有另外的人来用其他东西堵住他的嘴。思及此处水晶公不由地向上顶了一下，便如愿得到了料想中的难耐的一声喘息。  
光之战士轻笑了一声说：“学得倒很快，不如更主动些……”  
水晶公涨红了脸，翻身把他压在身下，“那、那我就……啊啊说不出来！”他抓住光之战士的双臂循着本能操干起来，猫的指尖在身下人的肌肤上留下印记。  
阿尔博特靠坐在窗边眺望着远处，无论是重新绽放的繁星密布的夜晚还是耳边淫靡之音都让他觉得一百多年以来活久见。变成这副样子之后他从未考虑过情爱，再见光之战士一行人也是整日思索着灵光卫和第一世界命运的事。如今撞见这幅场景倒有一种回归凡尘的感觉。  
从另一方面来讲，他久违地感受到了情欲的躁动。任谁看到拯救世界的英雄被私下里像个婊子一样被友人们压在身下，估计也免不了性欲上头。  
[这人明明是救世的战士……]阿尔博特没想失态，不过一直在窗边吹冷风憋着也不是什么好办法。他靠着墙边坐下，忍不住伸手揉弄起下体。  
光之战士现在的视角能清晰地看到他因与水晶塔融为一体而晶体化的那部分躯体，尽管两人交合之处无比火热，水晶公化为晶石的手却依旧冰凉。光很想问水晶公以后会不会变成一块水晶，但这样未免太败兴致。在水晶公愈发猛烈的撞击中他也无暇想了。  
光之战士是如此感激而尊敬着水晶公，尽管他们唯一的性爱中规中矩，两人都无比动情地享受着。  
光之战士是被操射的。水晶公的胸膛便布满了斑白。光之战士似是不好意思地笑了一下，一手环上水晶公的脖颈，另一只手抚摸着他的红发吻上去。水晶公激动地眼底泛着红，两人的呼吸纠缠在一起。  
水晶公喘着粗气推了一把光之战士：“唔…要射了，让我抽出来……”  
“不用。”光之战士抱住他摇摇头。水晶公顿了一下，然后用力操干了几下，尽数射在光之战士体内。  
光之战士在水晶公白皙的背上留下了几道不明显的抓痕，然后餍足地眯起眼。不过比起水晶公在他本就布着疤痕的皮肤上留下的痕迹，这倒是更加显眼。  
水晶公翻身躺在光之战士旁边，扯了被子一起盖着，挥手熄灭了本就昏黄的灯。夜晚的光微微照亮屋内，在肉眼还未适应黑暗之前光之战士便摸索着握住他的手。  
光之战士微哑着轻声问：“想再来一次吗？”  
“…呃？”水晶公愣了一下，吸了口气拒绝道：“不了。”他偏头注视着光之战士的侧脸，百年前相见时他还是朝气蓬勃的活跃在艾欧泽亚的青年，再度见面已成为了沉稳而内敛的暗之战士。“我只要注视着你就足够了，”水晶公说。  
光之战士侧过身来，“你可以更坦诚地对待我，古拉哈提亚。”  
红猫坐起身，微微摇头：“我还有事要做，莫伦在等我。”  
光之战士叹了口气问：“莫伦？叫你复习近代史？”  
水晶公笑了起来，“正事，我要走了。”他下床慢慢穿好衣服，最后用兜帽遮住自己的红发和耳朵。“多休息休息吧，大英雄。”  
光之战士撑起身子看着他轻手轻脚地离开，走路和关门都只发出很小的声响。  
“抱歉。”光之战士不知是在对水晶公还是阿尔博特说。他当然注意到了窗边自己纾解欲望的阿尔博特，对方已经搞定了自己，闭目休息。  
[我倒没什么。]阿尔博特看着他披上薄被走到窗边，然后在自己身边随意坐下。  
小阳台上放着几盆光之战士叫不出名字的花，仿佛幽夜般紫色的花瓣并未因无尽光而失去原本的色彩。坐得近了就能闻到微风托来的淡淡花香。  
光之战士说：“作物园艺馆的人最近有了新的研究，或许以后不用再为食物发愁了。”  
阿尔博特偏头看他，[这也是他的功劳啊。]  
两人的肩上承载着不同的命运，此刻近乎靠在一起。阿尔博特生出一种他们很亲密的感觉。  
“我们也要更努力才行。”光之战士点点头，打了个呵欠，“今晚的风真舒服，我就在这里睡一会儿吧。”  
[后半夜就降温了，]阿尔博特皱了皱眉，[小心着凉。]  
然而光之战士已经召唤出软垫子，找好舒服的姿势阖眸了。“嗯……冷的话就叫醒我。”  
阿尔博特无奈地答应。反正他早晚会在凉风中蜷成一团。  
如果能触碰这一切就好了。他就可以帮光之战士关上窗，不必打扰他来之不易的安眠。难怕这只是微不足道的小事，他也不至于冷眼旁观。  
不过想必光之战士不会把这些放在心上，何况有了夺回夜晚的方法，胜利已经指日可待了。阿尔博特索性也闭上眼，虽然睡不着。  
再忍耐一些日子吧，花香似乎能安神，他也渐渐有了倦意。


End file.
